Fallen Smile
by nixtear
Summary: It has been about seven years since Draco Malfoy had graduated from Hogwarts. He lives alone in a quiet muggle neighbourhood. A small residential accident brings him back to St Mugnos Hospital where he finds Luna who is working as a nurse.AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys! Some of you may have read my previous works before and know that I have a couple stories still left to complete. I am really sorry about the lack of updates I was swamped with school wrk and my creative side wasn't cooperating with me at all! However while I was on my little writing break from fanfiction, a new story Idea popped in my mind which I hope to share with you. Hope you guys like this one :) I have for the first time placed Draco and Luna as the main characters and yes it is ofcourse AU. Reviews are as always appreciated

Situation Summary: It has been about seven years since Draco Malfoy had graduated from Hogwarts. He lives alone in a quiet muggle neighbourhood. A small residential accident brings him back to St Mugnos Hospital where he finds Luna who is working as a nurse. She sees strange symptoms on him that she cannot place.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or original plot of Harry Potter. You all should know the name of the great lady by now haha and Warner Bros too I guess has rights. This is just my story where I borrow some characters and places and make them work my way lol...

Fallen Smile

Chapter one- the first encounter:

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. Not only did the merlin forsaken blender try to rip his finger apart but here he was waiting for the nurse to check him over at St Mugnos. It was a busy afternoon and due to the shortage of doctors they were currently facing, minor injuries were being treated by nurses. He had been waiting for almost an hour now in the little cooped up room they had placed him in and time was trying his patience.

Fortunately for the incoming nurse, Draco Malfoy was a lot calmer person now than what he used to be at Hogwarts. He mused over his younger self smiling bitterly at the memory of his own father who would always be mentioned at a place where he wasn't given the best treatment. His father. The sole reason for what he had become, the sole reason he chose to hide from the wizarding world for days on end. The sole reason...his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"About time," he said without much heat to his words, checking out the nurse from under his hoodie. He had learnt to dress like a muggle over the years of living with them. She looked oddly familiar. There was something strange about her eyes that seemed like she could see right through him. She had her blond hair tied in a loose ponytail. 'Was she an ex Hogwart's student?' he wondered, pulling his hoodie more to cover his pale face and his trade mark blond hair at the thought.

"Hello Draco Malfoy, I am your nurse Loona Lovegood" said the nurse smiling in a mysterious way that made him wonder how much she knew. She wasn't displaying any signs of fear that was usual for people he encountered in his true form. Her odd way of greeting him made him want to smile, but he controlled the gesture by pursing his lips tightly together. He nodded in acknowledgment, Luna Lovegood, yes he was certain now she was a Hogwarts student. However that was as far as his memory would let him go.

She started performing various spells for basic health check on him, all the while humming this odd tune under her breath. After the last spell she had performed, she gave him the oddest look of wonder, puzzlement and curiousity, however did not ask any questions.

" I have healed your finger. It was a minor fracture," she said smiling at him.

" Thanks," he said, getting up to summon his coat.

"Anytime," she said still smiling and looking at him with those mysterious eyes. She turned to leave as well, but right before she grabbed for the door handle, Malfoy asked, " were you at Hogwarts?"

" Yes I was and I know you were as well, I was a year younger to you and Harry," she replied.

At Potter's name he looked at the girl more carefully. Loona Lovegood...She was Looney Lovegood the daughter of Quibler's editor. He smiled inwardly at the irony of the situation, the characters he had made fun of in her magazine were characters who he now closely associated with. However he kept this fact to himself.

" O yea, I remember now," he said looking a little uncomfortable remembering the horrible things that were done to her by his younger self. " I am sorry about how I acted towards you in school. I was very foolish."

She was still looking at him throughout the entire conversation, and at this her eyes widened a little. She laughed lightly and shook her head. " You didn't know yourself then," she added softly. " You have changed Draco Malfoy," she said pausing a bit as though to collect her thoughts, her eyes penetrating his mind. " You have changed, both mentally and physically. I can sense it, but I like it. I always knew there was more to you than what met the eye. And then you helped out in the war," she finished, smiling again after her little reminiscence.

His eyes hardened at her last words. He wasn't regretful of his decision to help Potter's side but it was the war that had brought him the change. The creatures...No she didn't know what she was talking about. He had changed but it was something he would rather not have. And it definitely wasn't good.

" Don't assume things you don't know," he said coldly to the woman standing across from him and apparated.

Luna shook her head still pondering over Malfoy. She smiled , his harsh words in the end couldn't deter his image for her from what she had seen inside him that day. Draco Malfoy had managed to get a conscience bigger than anyone she had known, except perhaps Harry's which was about the same and his denial of it would never let him live in peace. She also wondered the strange signs she had noticed, making a mental note to grab an old copy of the quibler from her shelf for reference.

_Please Review:) Next chap coming soon_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the letter

Draco Malfoy sat at his rocking chair, idly flicking the television channels with his wand. He had received permission from the ministry; he could use magic in his own quarters as long as there was no muggle in the room. He sat there trying to get through his normal routine, but his mind kept wandering back to the hospital room and the conversation he had had with the blonde nurse.

He didn't know why he felt so uneasy and jittery at the same time. Perhaps, he reasoned with himself, it was the fact he hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone with a brain for a while. But there was something about her blatant honesty that bugged him. It made him think of the issues he had tried to avoid in a while. He hoped she wouldn't discuss his case with any of the other mediwizards at the hospital. The words about Malfoys still tended to spread fast. Not as fast as the news of the great Harry Potter. But to Malfoy it was fast enough to make his life a living hell.

He knew what the chaos the news would cause if leaked. 'Damn it!' why couldn't he just use the spell himself to fix his stupid finger.'Given the whole situation, now the trip had been really unnecessary. His mind wouldn't rest until he talked with the blond again. No one could know about his situation other than the few people who already knew.

No one could know that the last remaining Malfoy was a pure blood no more. Not that he cared about being a pure blood himself, as he had given up in that crap the moment he had switched sides in the war, but he wasn't looking forward to it getting publicized. He knew he would receive sympathy from a select few but most would still ridicule him, holding the grudge against the Malfoy name. No one would treat him like he wanted to be treated. No one would see him for who he was as a person.

'Yea like they so do that now!' the sarcastic side of him reminded him. He banged his hand hard on the table in frustration. No he couldn't go on like this. He needed to see Lovegood again. Yes he would set a meeting with her tomorrow to get this all cleared up. He got summoned a paper and quill and began to write.

"_To Lovegood_

_Please meet me at the corner of the ice-cream shop at Diagon Alley tomorrow at 5pm._

_Sincerely _

_Draco Malfoy_."

He shook his head to himself. No that wouldn't do, it didn't show the urgency of the situation and lovegood might end up not showing up. He crumpled it and threw the paper aside.

"_ Dear Lovegood _

_I have been going through our previous meeting in my mind and I feel I was out of line. I would like it very much if you could let me apologize to you in person. I hope 5pm at diagon alley is a convenient time for you. I hope to see you there. I really want to discuss some 'issues' with you regarding our conversation._

_Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_."

Yes that was much better. Being a Malfoy, the art of pursuasion came very naturally to him. Although he didn't use it like his father, Draco did benefit from this talent. He smirked as he tied the neatly folded letter to the owl's leg. This is for lovegood, he said petting it once on it's forehead. The owl hooted once in response before flying away out the window.

Luna was at her house that she had inherited from her father who had passed away right after the war. She lived alone with her ten pets that they had gathered from around the world. She was playing with her sayamese cats when she heard a tap on the window. She quickly opened it, when she saw the beige coloured owl flying outside with a letter in hand.

'O won't you come in?" she asked the owl. Who much like his owner in style shook it's wings in impatience. " O alright then," she said softly smiling at the odd behaviour of the bird and taking the letter from it. It hooted loudly before taking off in the dark night.

She knew right away, it was from a person she had never had a letter before. She was excellent with handwriting, and could recognize anyone's instantly. She studied the envelope with her name written on it. The writing was neat like a girl's, but the letters weren't curvy enough. Curious about what's inside she quickly opened it. There was a letter. With an amused expression, she unfolded and read it. She smiled when she was done. She was expecting this. Luna was no Trelawny but she just had feelings for these sort of things. 'Draco Malfoy', she thought, ' well he needed to come to terms with his situation sooner or later, and if she could help him she would.'

She quickly scribbled back on a piece of paper

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I will be there. Dress Warm, it is supposed to be cold tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_."

Authors Note: thanks for the reviews :) coming up - chap 3- meeting in diagon alley


	3. Chapter 3 meeting in diagon alley

Disclaimer: Same as before

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed they are very much appreciated :)

Chapter 3- Meeting in Diagon Alley

It was very rare to for a Malfoy to go unnoticed in a crowd. Everyone recognized them instantly not only for their pale skin and bleach blond hair but their aristocratic nature, they always tended to display. So it was very surprising when Luna couldn't find Draco Malfoy amidst the crowd of diagon alley. She checked her watch, which was florescent in colour and had a head of a parrot in the centre that said the time. " 5:05," the parrot cooed when Luna asked. She shook her head and smiled at herself, it had only been five minutes.

Never the one to judge people, Luna headed over to a chair in the crowded coffee shop filled with witches and wizards, mostly of her age. She recognized quite a few of them and waved at them from her seat. A lot of them smiled in return while a few just chose to ignore her presence. They still thought of her as the looney Luna from school. It was only due to the support of Harry and his friends she had gained some respect within her peers. It wasn't that she wasn't recognized by the entire wizarding world for her contribution in the war but there were a few, who still remained hesitant about being seen with or being friends with her.

She tried remembering Draco Malfoy in her school days. She never liked him much then, though towards the end she had noticed his change in character. To what she could remember with her father's verdict of the Malfoys they followed the watch like Merlin's word itself. She ordered water for herself as she waited with patience.

Draco Malfoy watched as the blond entered the shop. He was hiding under the invisibility spell waiting for her to arrive. Her pale skin much like his own glowed as light shone on her face. ' In her own quirky way Luna Lovegood had turned out to be quite a ... he stopped his trail of thought of calling her a good looking witch, no Malfoys didn't do that. She was tolerable. Yes, that was much better.' Malfoy thought to himself. He watched as she saw the time in that unusual watch of her's and for some strange reason he felt angry at those who ignored her.

After making her wait for about seven minutes he walked over to the table, knocking one of the guy's drinks down on his way. He knew the guy was drunk enough not to notice anything different or purposeful about the incident. He smirked as he watched the guy's girlfriend move away from him. 'See how it feels to get a dose of your own medicine,' he thought to himself as he watched the guy run after her.

He could hear her humming softly to herself as he reached the table. " Sorry to keep you waiting," he whispered leaning down to her ears. He was grateful, she didn't shreak in surprise or it would have raised suspicion, but she did gasp when she heard him. " Don't say a word yet, let's go to somewhere more private," Malfoy continued, touching her hand in order to take permission to guide her.

She giggled softly and shook her head, and put her hand in his. He quirked his eyebrow, slightly to make her stop but that made her laugh harder. She was still laughing as she stood up. People glanced at her but with a look at Luna they went back to their usual conversation. It was alright for them if looney Luna was laughing at herself again.

Draco shook his head to himself, somehow he didn't find the situation funny at all. Either on her's or his behalf. He took her out of Diagon Alley into muggle London. They had walked quite a bit till they found a quiet neighbourhood. He was still muttering about the low life scumbags in the coffee shop when they reached a bench where Luna let go of his hand and chose to sit down. Draco looked around for signs of another human being but tracing none in the air he sat down next to her finally taking off the invisibility spell off him.

" You are strange Draco Malfoy," Luna said softly looking at him with a strange sort of amusement, her laughter had now subsided. He looked at her with a retort in his lips but lost it once he looked in her eyes. He studied her quietly to see how she would react to what he was about to tell her. Would she leave him ? Would she think he was too strange to mix with? He knew a lot of wizards still held strong prejudice to what he had become. Heck, his own father would have ordered his death if he knew.

Luna waited for Malfoy to speak. He looked paler than he had looked in the hospital. Something was off and he could sense a trace of tension in his features. He was kind of stiff in his posture as well, kind of unlike a Malfoy who always seemed so poise. His hands were in his pocket and his lips chapped. He was wearing a long black over coat, no surprise there until you saw the jeans he was wearing.

Draco watched her eyeing him, he finally cleared his throat to speak. " So Miss Lovegood I apologize again for this inconvenience but what I am about to tell is of utmost confidence," he started.

But Luna interrupted him, " It's not a problem, but do call me Luna. Miss Lovegood kind of makes me feel old." she said chuckling slightly at herself.

He shrugged in response and continued, " well Luna in the hospital you said you noticed something different about me. Do you know what it was?"

" I ...I don't exactly know but what I felt I mean I still feel it right now it's well I feel it when I am around magical creatures. They are not exactly human," Luna said, watching him carefully.

Draco flinched inside at her last statement but tried not to show it on the surface. Instead he smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk and said, " And all these years we thought you were making it up. It's ironic isn't it how you seem to be the only person who will understand my condition," he said softly.

" I .." Luna stuttered, " I still don't understand you," she finished finally looking at Draco questioningly.

" You will once I tell you, and I will be quite honest when I say that I won't take offense if you choose to leave after. It has happened and I have come to accept it. I would however request you not to interrupt until I am done," he said.

Luna nodded solemnly and gestured him to continue.

" It all started right after my father escaped from Azkaban before the final battle. He was disappointed in me for..." he stopped to look at her then continued, " well I guess you know about the whole incident of not killing Dumbledore by now. I am sure Potter told you guys," he said, looking at Luna who nodded in acknowledgment .

" Well my father wanted me to prove myself again in order to gain back his respect. He asked me to help him with the recruitments of vampires. I... At the time it was very hard for me to refuse my father, even when after seeing Snape's actions I secretly supported Potter in my heart. I...I was a coward," Malfoy continued his voice cracking slightly at the word , " I went to the pub in knockturn alley, which was their general hang out according to my father. There were about twenty of them. They respected my father, so at first they were quite decent with me. But the thing about vampires is that much like werewolves they can sense fear," Malfoy stopped, remembering the whole incident like it was yesterday.

_He could recall the smokey smell present in the shop. The vampires all had pale skin, much paler than his own. Although, he knew many thought his family was distantly linked with vampires. They had surrounded in the table, smiling slyly from time to time with every finch he had displayed. In the end when he foolishly thought he had convinced them to join their side, the vampires had started laughing. " They really keep you in the dark, don't they Malfoy?" the head vampire said his canine sticking out as he smiled. " Do you really think the dark lord hasn't approached us yet? You are fool Malfoy if you really thought he would trust you with this task. No he sent you to us as your punishment for your failure. Don't worry if you cooperate it wouldn't hurt at all," he said tracing Draco's neck with his icy fingers. _

_Draco had gulped silently trying to find a way to escape from the situation. He knew it was an useless attempt but he had to try. He had changed his demeanor immediately as if he was aware of this situation the entire time. " You think my father really didn't tell me of the dark lord's plan," he started but stopped short when the vampires started howling with laughter. _

" _Lucius warned us you might use that trick," the head vampire said still laughing slightly, though now he was looking at him like a roasted turkey. He licked his lips. "Your own father sold you out boy, now what do you think about that?" he asked his finger back at Malfoy's neck. _

_Malfoy made a quick attempt to grab his wand from his pocket but it fell short to the fast senses of the vampire. " You are really making this difficult boy," said one of the other vampires, " we say we get it done with quickly, Go on then boy turn your neck this way," he continued jerking Draco's neck into position, " Don't worry you should be happy you will be one of us soon." He said before Malfoy's world had gone black._

_He had woken up to find his mother lying next to him bruised beyond recognition. His sense of relief left him with one glance into his mother's eyes. She was muttering something. "Mother" he had said before running over to her side. _

" _I tried Draco. I am sorry but listen to me you aren't a vampire but you are no longer a human. You have become a creature of the night Draco. You have regained the power that was lost in the Malfoy family. You have become a 'Vemon'. But I know you Draco Malfoy don't you dare let that forget who you truely are as a person. I couldn't save your father, but I hope I saved you where it counts," she said before her eyes closed to eternity. _

Draco blinked rapidly as he finished telling the tale to Luna. He gasped in surprise as she took his hands and held them tightly without saying a word. He looked at her in surprise but didn't pull back. He waited for her to speak.

" Vemon I can deal with, but I am sorry to hear about your mother," she said softly.

_Please Review...Next chap: Vemon_


	4. Chapter 4 vemon

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed and a very happy 2008 to all!

Disclaimer: Remains the same throughout the fic

Chapter 4: Vemon

Luna looked up hearing the knock at her door. She smiled when she saw a very pregnant and very vibrant Hermione standing there smiling with an arm load of papers in her hands. Her hair was curly as ever, but now they were soft curls, her brown eyes twinkled with contentment.

Luna got up quickly to help her carry the load. Hermione, her and Ginny had gotten quite close since the war. Hermione had even given up on rolling her eyes at the mention of Luna's strange creatures, instead she just helped her finding information on them. Working in the Ministry of Magic certainly had it's perks.

She held out a chair for her brown haired friend. " You look beautiful," she said looking at Hermione in open admiration. Hermione chuckled nodding her at her blond friend.

"O shush Luna, I have been bloating like a balloon. This one," she said pointing at her stomach, " has a craving for icecream so often, I swear I have gained over fifty pounds by now!" she finished her complaint, all the while smiling at Luna.

Hermione didn't fool anyone. She loved being a mom and she was very good at it. She had a two year old girl and every one could tell she had inherited Hermione's brains and Ron's heart.

"So what's this sudden interest in Vemons? Another project of yours?" her friend asked interrupting her thoughts.

Luna smiled, thinking about last night. Draco had reached her home after their conversation. Not much had been said after her words of consolation for his mother. She knew he didn't tell her the entire story, though the part he did tell was sad enough. She didn't expect him to, she was quite surprised to see him open up as much as he did yesterday. She focused on her present surrounding when she felt Hermione's stare boring into her forehead.

" Well something like that," she told her friend. She knew she could trust Hermione to keep a secret, but she felt it wasn't quite her secret to tell. Draco Malfoy had trusted her with the information, and she wasn't exactly lying. She wasn't a ravenclaw for nothing. Although a lot of people believed she was incapable of lying, which was true to a certain extent.

"What did you find out?" she asked watching Hermione sift through the papers.

" Well, it's very interesting. You see Vemon's are not exactly dark creatures but they have a cursed life," Hermione said looking up from her papers into her eyes. Luna nodded knowing her friend would continue without prompting. Hermione's nature was like a teacher's sometimes. She made sure her conversation was followed by her listeners.

" It's sad really, you see they are not quite vampires but they still need blood. The catch is they can only take blood from the corrupted and can't touch an innocent without dying themselves. They hide their true face from most people. The accounts of people who have glimpsed them claim it to be horribly disfigured and bloody. It's like they are always bleeding. They bleed from their eyes constantly. The curse is that they are left with a heart see, and it's very difficult for anyone to get past their physical appearance to see it. And even if they do, the task that is required of them isn't for the faint of hearts. They usually hide their true appearances to begin with.

They have to be innocents themselves but willing to give their blood to the vemon out of love. The love has to be pure and they should both feel it. They need to accept in being a vemon themselves, for the rest of their lives. You see once a witch or wizard agrees to mate a vemon they turn into one themselves, though the craving for blood ceases. You see once a vemon finds a mate it's a little easier. The disfiguring remains but the bleeding stops. There hasn't been any cases so far where they have been healed completely but I haven't found any cases of healings at all.

It has been said that the consequences of refusing the love of a vemon can result in the vemon going crazy. It's just theoretical research done over the years that have enabled us to get this information. To date there has been just one vemon recorded in the registry. But I couldn't gain access to find the information. It's quite a vague and unexplored area of study," Hermione finished looking for Luna's reaction.

Luna nodded, forcing a slight smile on her face, her mind kept drifting back to Malfoy. 'Who would want a life like that?' she thought. " Thanks Hermione, you have been very helpful," she said, " Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Her friend nodded her head standing up. " No thanks Luna, I promised Molly I would do lunch with her today. But I am glad I could help you out," she said, slowly walking towards the door.

Luna walked her friend out. "Give my love to little Jane and say hello to Ronald for me, and Harry and Ginny as well if you meet them," she said as she watched her friend gather a handful of floo powder from her pocket.

" I sure will, you take care Luna and we will definitely do tea sometimes," she said, hugging her friend one last time before stepping into the fireplace.

Once Hermione had disappeared in the blue flames, she sighed returning to her chair. She needed to help Draco Malfoy find his mate. The question was where would she begin? Who would Draco Malfoy love?

_Review Please: Next chap - the search begins._


	5. Chapter 5 the search begins

Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers. This chapter is specially for the reviewer who sent me a personal message telling me about her awaiting this chap like a vulture hope you like it

Chapter 5 – The search begins

Luna Lovegood wanted to help Draco Malfoy, find his mate. She had seen many magical creatures with their magical mates who they had to be with for their lifetimes, but this was different. Draco Malfoy still had the heart of a human, so the attraction couldn't be only at the physical level. She had made a list of various girls she had remembered him dating in Hogwarts, mostly Slytherin, though she knew a lot of them from the other houses had crushes on him, even though she hadn't bothered about those sort of things then. Pansy Parkinsons headed the list.

Except for her minor crush on Ron Weasley in her fourth year, Luna Lovegood had never thought of anyone else in those terms. And Ronald Weasley had eventually become more like a brother to her over the years. Besides she herself had come to the conclusion that just like the lilydunk and lilydee, two water creatures, Ronald and Hermione belonged together, and she was happy for them.

Her mind went back to Malfoy. She could never do the list on her own, no she needed to find out how many others Draco was still in touch with. Hermione's words came back to her about the partner willingly accepting to be the mate. Her empathetic nature made her heart ache for such a fate.' No she couldn't give up,' she thought, and started writing a letter to another blond formulating a plan to invite him over.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lost in thought with a book of muggle science open in front of him, with a when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me. Mister Malfoy, but there is an owl tapping the window," Michael Mackenzie, the class captain said pointing at a rather large yellowish owl at the window. The whole class, "ooed" and "aahd," at the owl. The girls looked like they wanted to pet the creature. In some occasions, Draco Malfoy thought magic or not, children were much the same in a lot of ways.

Malfoy, much to the surprise of anyone who knew him previously, was teaching at a muggle high school. He taught Chemistry, and much like potions was very good at it. His peers who knew him before would laugh at the mere thought of him interacting with muggles, let alone teaching in a muggle school. But then again, most didn't have a clue about what had happened to him, and many had abandoned his side during the war right after he had come out regarding his allegiances.

Anyway, Draco Malfoy was now a teacher in the neighbourhood school and it was not a common occurrence to see an owl tap at the window. Draco Malfoy, covered his surprise with ease that he had mastered over the years of covering how he really felt.

" So it seems, Mr. Mackenzie, now do go back to completing the paper without nature gazing if you would," he drawled, much like his own old potions professor himself. The students quickly returned to their papers at the reprimand of the class captain.

Draco waited till the time was up, with the students leaving the class at the bell before opening the window and taking the letter from the owl. He recognized the writing. He had had just one other letter from the sender. He felt a lot more apprehensive about opening this one given the circumstances.

'It's only Lovegood,' he thought to himself, trying to remain unaffected by the contents of the letter. But you had opened up to her you incognisant fool! His ego flared at his slight loss of control the previous night. Now that he had told her about his secret he didn't know if he could see her again. Finally after shutting his classroom door and making sure there was no danger of being seen, he opened the piece of parchment.

"_Dear Draco, (Hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name now)_

_It was very nice meeting you that evening. I really appreciate the trust you have given me in telling me about you__r secret__. I...__I am not writing this letter, in show of my appreciation but rather as a hope that you would agree to meet me again. _

_I would really like for you to join me for tea sometimes. I have brewed these new tea leaves right behind my house and thought you might want to try them. I enjoyed your company and would rather like it if you could make it. _

_Hope my owl finds you okay. I didn't know your __muggle__ address. Hope to hear from you soon. With my best Wishes_

_Luna_"

It was written in sort of a frumpy yet unusual format that reminded him of her nature. He read it over twice before allowing himself to smile a little. But then, a small frown streaked his forehead when he thought about the implications. He was invited to have tea with her after she found out about of his condition. Was there a hidden motive for her invitation? As far he was concerned, Lovegood was quite frank, and had the ability of stating the most uncomfortable truth without flinching. So what was it that she expected of him? He wondered.

He looked at the time, to see that it was almost time for his next period, he made up his mind. She had given him her time to hear him and he would do the same for her. Besides she wasn't that bad of a conversationalist.

"_Dear Luna,_

_I can meet you Saturday, if that is alright with you. Do send me your home apparition point so I can __apparate__ there. Hope to see you soon._

_Draco __Malfoy__." _

He wrote, surprised at the ease her first name flowed in his thoughts.

Please Review: Next Chap – Tea and something more?


	6. Chapter 6 tea and something more

Disclaimer: Remains the same

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews and continued interest in this story. Hope you like this chapter

Chapter 6 – Tea and Something more

Draco Malfoy had taken off early from work. He had tried three different robes, and was still undecided on what to wear.

"This is crazy! I am going over at Lovegood's place...Lovegood! the girl who wore wild flowers in her hair during summer days, and I am fretting over a damn robe!" he exclaimed to himself, sitting on his bed, with jeans on, with his hands in hair.

He had no shirt on, and his well worked body was quite visible for any eye to see, although the keen eyes would also pick up on the glamour charms used to hide numerous scars that could now be seen as deep gashes across his back. Draco Malfoy muttered a quick charm to put the glamour back on. He knew nothing would take place that evening that might lead him to open any piece of garment other than his coat, but he didn't like showing his 'o so unique' marks.

He finally picked a black outfit and with a swish of his wand cleaned up his whole appearance, double checking the master spell on his face. It was the harsh reminder as to what he has become. But now was not the time to dwell on that he had a tea invitation. He smirked to himself.

He remembered his mother used to hold tea parties. He hadn't yet started going to Hogwarts then. He was perhaps around the age of nine or ten. He remembered those days clearly. His mother used to laugh a lot in those parties. There was no trace of fear on her face. He remembered it like yesterday, her face was always so soft. Even at her time of death...He stopped the train of thought as he blinked feeling the sudden wetness in his cheeks. 'He had ruined the glamour charm again damn it!' he thought. Then, with one last flick of his wand, he apparated to his destination reasonably unharmed.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had taken out a colourful tablecloth with a flower pattern to place on her picnic table in her backyard. It was a summery decoration for the middle of winter, but the enchanted giant butterflies flying around and colourful wild flowers, it seemed to fit in quite well. She had done the warming spell for the entire lot just so the creatures could stay in her peaceful environment. She sat with a book in hand as she waited for her guest to arrive.

Luna was in her fifth chapter of her book when she heard Draco Malfoy apparate across from her. He looked more polished since she last saw him. He was wearing robes instead of muggle clothes this time. She vanished her book with her wand, and stood up to greet him.

" You made it!" she said, smiling at him, ushering him to sit down with a gesture of her hands.

" It would seem so wouldn't it. Though you should really check if I am an imposter or not. One could never be more careful some would say," he said sitting down and smirking slightly.

Luna simply smiled and shrugged again, knowing the smirk had no heat in it. " Lets just say I have got the inner eye," she said quite sincerely though it amused Draco a great deal. He chuckled remembering their own divination teacher.

His sharp eyes wandered around the place, the wild butterflies captivating them for a while before they returned to his hostess, " Nice place," he said finally.

"Thank you, it was my father's," she said quietly.

Always quick to catch on subtleties from his father, Draco nodded his respect to her.

" I am sorry, I didn't know," he said.

"It's alright, I understand. I like this place too. And I won't simply stop liking it because my father passed away will I?" she said smiling slightly.

" Besides he watches me, I know that" she said quite certain of her words.

Draco didn't reply to this. He watched her secretly amazed at her ability to be so certain with these things. In fact if he were honest with himself he was amazed at how she handled each situation with such great acceptance. He noticed what she was wearing for the first time, light blue was rather a nice colour on her pale skin. She actually looked quite pretty with her hair down, kind of a wild princess look. He hated himself for being distracted by it, all the while noticing how her expressions changed as she talked. He realized he had wondered off when he felt Luna trying to get his attention to a piece of paper in her hand.

He hadn't heard the first half of what she had said but now she was apparently asking him to take a look at sheet of parchment.

" I am sorry I was a bit preoccupied, I didn't quite hear why you want me to take a look at this parchment," he said.

His eyes narrowed slightly when she gulped and gaped at him for five seconds before saying, " You didn't hear a single word I have been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes have you?" she asked.

'Wait isn't that what he had just confessed to?' he thought. 'Why was she repeating then? ' He was about to respond when she interrupted him again.

"Wait I think you should read this list. It's quite self explanatory. It will perhaps be easier to talk then," she said handing him the parchment.

He smiled slightly, wondering why she appeared to be so nervous handing him a piece of paper. His smile faded instantly when he saw the title on the list. It read as follows:

"_The Most Eligible Singles for Draco __Malfoy_"

_Hehe__ K Please review- Next Chapter – the list_


	7. Chapter 7 the list

Authors Note: Thankyou to all my reviewers as always

Disclaimer: Remains Unchanged

Chapter 7- The List

Draco Malfoy looked at the piece of parchment in front of him. Nothing would have prepared him for this. There was a list of people he had been acquainted with from Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Eloise Midgen, and the list went on, stopping at Greg Goyle.

"Goyle?" He asked, trying to understand the mindset of his companion.

"Well umm I didn't want to limit your search. I felt it was rude if you chose to swing the other way," Luna replied quickly, chewing at her bottom lip unconsciously. It was a very distracting habit, according to Draco's opinion.

"I see, ofcourse you wouldn't want to limit your search. Why isn't Harry Potter on the list then? Or Hermione Granger? O that's right they are married. But really I wouldn't mind if the entire student population at Hogwarts was on there. It is ofcourse alright for you to decide who gets to be on the list, or if there is going to be a list at all. What is it to me, it is only my life we are talking about here," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Luna looked down. She really hadn't thought of it that way. If only Draco would let her explain. "Please, Draco I didn't mean it that way," she started, but was interrupted by her blond friend again.

"No ofcourse you didn't nobody does. You just want to play the martyr and save me from my fate. But here is a newsflash for you. Perhaps I don't want to be saved. I can tell you this right now. The list you have created is useless. All those people listed there, hardly know what I have become not just physically, but they don't know the new Draco Malfoy. And I can guarantee you that they won't be my friends if they did," he finished, staring at her with his cool grey eyes.

Luna looked at him finally, her soft eyes full of something Draco couldn't quite decipher. It wasn't pity, it was almost as if she was feeling his pain. But was that possible? He thought to himself.

"I am sorry Draco," she whispered simply, and just like the other night she took his hands in hers. To Draco's annoyance he was beginning to depend on that gesture. It gave him a strange sort of comfort.

" Here," she said, letting go of his hand and gesturing him to hand her the parchment. He did and his jaw dropped in amazement when she lit it up on fire.

" I wanted to help you," she said quietly, " But I realize this is not the way. You see I researched a little about Vemons and thought I could help you find your mate," she said, and mistaking Draco's smirk as a snub towards her she continued. " I know it was wrong Draco," she said, but was interrupted again with a gesture from Draco's hands.

" No you don't understand. It's not just the list that is bothering me, it's the fact that you are choosing to look past my situation so easily. Do you know of anyone who has seen the face of a Vemon and lived to tell the tale? Let alone be the mate. I ...If I were the person given the choice I would not choose me," he said, his voice dimming down in the last part.

Luna's heart ached for him as he talked. "Don't say things like that," she said holding his hands again.

He was about to retort with a comment on facing reality but the look on her face silenced him. She had the most expressive eyes he had seen, and hurt she felt for him shone right through them. No one other than his mom had shown this kind of feeling for him. He felt a lump at the back of his throat. No he needed to think of something else.

" Alright let's talk about something else then. What type of tea is this?" he asked, finally taking a sip from the cup in front of him.

"O Do you like it? I asked Neville to especially brew it for me. It's very rare," she said, smiling slightly.

He never knew Longbottom's name could rise such an unrest with him. He knew they had been friends back in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy you have no right what so ever in her private business, even if she was going out with that dunderhead. His conscience berated his thoughts.

" So you two are together then?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

She looked at him with open surprise at his question, and then stated giggling.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, trying not to be too perturbed by her action. If he could recall he had never seen her laugh that hard. Then again, he hardly knew her before.

" Umm no, it's Neville and me are just friends. It's funny cause you asked the same question as Harry did. You two are so alike sometimes, and yet you pretend to be so different," she said, her giggles dying down to chuckles.

He grimaced at her comparing him with Potter but was pleased to know that she wasn't going out with Longbottom.

" So are you going out with some one then?" he asked, his cool eyes trying to figure her out.

She looked at him with amusement in her eyes. " Why do you ask?" she asked him, her eyes twinkling.

" Well if you could take the trouble to make a list for me for my possible mates I can surely return the favour can't I ?" he said, arching one eyebrow, and giving her a fake pompous smile.

They both cracked at that and started laughing again. She was wiping her eyes, finally when she was done and so was he, much to his own surprise. He hadn't had such a good time in a long while, wait scratch that, he hadn't laughed like that since as long as he could remember. He was lost in his memories when he felt her eyes on him.

"You are really something else Draco Malfoy," she said softly. " And I am glad I am your friend," she added, looking at him fondly.

This simple gesture stirred deep feelings inside him, feeling he couldn't place. The thirst for blood somehow felt stronger, all of a sudden. He knew what his instincts were telling him to do. But he couldn't do it. Not now and definitely not to her. He needed to leave this place.

" Well I had a good time, but I do have to head back. Lots of marking to do you know," he said getting up graciously.

" Are you a Professor?" she asked, looking interested .

He nodded. "Well I teach at the local muggle high school," he said. He wasn't surprised when she simply smiled at him and accepted that fact without asking questions, just like she had with so many others.

"That's wonderful. Will you show me around the school sometimes? I really wanted to see how they learn," she asked him earnestly.

His mind sent him warning signals about seeing her again. He didn't know for how long he could keep his animal instinct in check. " Ofcourse, I will owl you and set something up," the words slipped out of his lips before he could analyze it.

He was about to add that he was usually busy but the genuine smile on her face stopped him.

" Well have a good night Draco," she said, coming around and holding his hands, lightly squeezing them before letting go. "And I am really sorry about the list," she added looking solemn.

" Don't worry about it. I will see you around," he said, and with a curt nod apparated to his apartment.

_Please Review! Next Chapter: Chemistry _


	8. Chapter 8 chemistry

Author's Note: Thankyou to my lovely reviewers

Disclaimer: Never changes

Chapter 9:

Draco Malfoy prided himself on getting Snape's act down to the tee, when it came to distancing himself with the staff and students of his school. He had perfected the sneer, the drawl, and the cold stare, intimidating anyone who tried to get close.

And there was definitely more people who tried to approach him than they had with Severus Snape. He was approached especially, by the female population of teachers, who had tried to get close to him on several occasions. But Draco had never bothered with them. Some of them were alright. He had a decent conversation about the weather with them. But there were the silly ones who even with their designation didn't seem to have grown past the shallow and giggly stage that Pansy Parkinson had inhibited at Hogwarts.

He was in his class cleaning up after a grade eleven titration unit when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed inwardly when he looked up to see the Pansy Parkinson of Westvale High.

"Miss. Summers, Is there something you wanted?" he asked, trying to give an impression that he really did not care about what she actually wanted. But as with Pansy she completely ignored his appearance and took his question as an invitation to enter his classroom.

"Well I was wondering," she said, batting her eyelashes. Draco found this highly irritating and amusing at the same time. He raised his hand to interrupt her in her little speech.

"Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, trying to sound serious when he knew full well that there was nothing wrong with her eyes.

She stopped the batting immediately. " No of course not," she said. But smiled at Draco as if pleased for the care he showed with his words. He rolled his eyes inwardly. 'How stupid could a person get' he thought to himself.

"Well Anyway, there is a staff party going on tomorrow and I was wondering if you would want to go with me? I know you don't like going to them but we can sneak out if you want," she said, trying to stand closer to him in the process and putting her hand on his arm.

He jerked it away, glaring at her outright now. There was no way this woman could get subtle hints. Though, in his opinion they weren't subtle at all.

" I don't like going to parties. And even if I did, I would rather not go with a date. No offense to you but I do like my privacy," he said, in what he thought was a polite way.

In his opinion it was far better than the response of his old self. He knew he would have laughed at her on her face if it had been ten years back.

She was taken aback slightly. He could tell from her face that she wasn't used to rejection. 'Ha,' he thought to himself, ' get a taste of your own medicine.'

He had seen her reject a lot of offers from other teachers at the school who were not so gifted in her eyes. She was rude and spoilt. Miranda Summers' father was the vice president of the school and most teachers tried to stay out of her way for the most part. But to Draco it didn't really matter. They could not fire him for rejecting her. They knew his skills surpassed any of the teachers they had ever had. He was way overqualified for this position. He smirked at the irony of his situation.

He was taken out of his thoughts with a squeak from his companion in the room. " O my god when did an owl get here? O My god ...Get it away from me! It's coming this way!" she screamed ducking underneath the table.

Draco tried his best not to laugh outright at the hilarity of the situation; he opted for smirking for the moment. Besides, she really couldn't see him from her position underneath the table. The owl dropped a letter in front of him before flying away.

He quickly took the letter in his pocket before saying, " It's gone you can come out now."

" I have to tell father about this. Owls just can't enter in school buildings like that. They just can't" she kept rambling to herself. But feeling Draco's bored eyes on her she stopped.

" Well I don't know what you are playing at Mr. Malfoy, but I suggest you reconsider," she said, pretending as if the owl incident never happened. She wasn't going to take a no from a mere chemistry teacher!' she thought.

"O believe me I know exactly how I feel now if you will excuse me the door is that way and I am sure you can lead yourself out," he said, staring coldly at her. She gulped at his expression. It had a trace of inhumanness in them. She couldn't quite place it.

She walked out of the door but not before a last glance at Malfoy who was reading what looked like a letter. She was scared but she was a stubborn person. She had never taken no from her own father and it wasn't going to start now. She thought walking away.

Draco sighed after she left. Seriously what did that slut think of herself. Would she still be interested in him if she knew how he really looked? What he really was? He didn't have an ounce of doubt about her reaction with both those situations.

He took the letter out from his pocket. He lips automatically twitched upwards when he saw the handwriting. It was from Luna. ' You were supposed to stay away from her? Remember?' his mind warned him.

But he had promised her to give her tour and a Malfoy never went back on his words. He opened the piece of parchment and began to read.

_"Dear Draco,_

_How are you? It has been a week since we had tea together and I know it might seem like I am trying to push it. But I would really like to take up on your offer to see the __muggle__ school_

_I am writing to you now __cause__ I have a week off from the hospital and thought it would be very nice if I could go see it during my time off. I usually have different shifts and will likely not be able to make it during the school day. _

_Hope it's not too much of an inconvenience. Do tell me if the time is inconvenient. I will completely understand. And Draco I have attached a box of tea leaf with this letter in the envelope. I have shrunk them so that it was easier to carry for __mr__ Lolo. (That's my new owl. He was in my grounds injured so I decided to keep him)._

_Well eagerly waiting for your reply._

_Your friend_

_Luna" _

Draco chuckled at the tea part. Just like Luna, to be so random at the end of the letter. He looked at the owl. Did she take care of everything that needed mending? He wondered. He read the letter over again, contemplating a reply as he read it. Why did his heart sink slightly when he read " your friend Luna" . That's what she was wasn't she? His friend? He argued with his mind.

Well he was going to prove he could be a good "friend". And she was special. He couldn't say no to her. There was a strange aura in her that stirred strange emotions in him.

He took a parchment from his desk and started writing.

_"Dear Luna, _

_I am __sorry,__ I wasn't able to get back to you earlier. The school had midterms going on and the teachers were busy with papers. But it has finished today, so I can officially invite you to visit my school tomorrow._

_I am writing down the __muggle__ address with this letter. I will be waiting for you at the front doors._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Draco." _

He wrote and then closing the door and making sure the room was deserted summoned his owl with his wand. He handed her the letter to send to Luna.

For some strange reason Draco Malfoy felt nervous.

_K please review: Next __chap -__Westvale__ High and attack_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers as always 

Disclaimer: Seriously I think you all know this by now ...refer to first chap

Chapter 9

Draco kept pacing outside the main doors of Westvale High. She was five minutes late. Did she lose the address? Did she ever travel to muggle world before? These thoughts filled his head. He was about to send another message through his owl when he was physically knocked over to the ground halting his current thoughts.

"Umph," he grunted trying to get the person off him. He was lucky whoever it was, was fairly light.

"O I am so sorry, I was never that great at apparating," he heard the familiar voice saying, while she tried to get off him.

He smiled inwardly, helping her untangle herself from him.

" I see you made it, " he drawled, with no heat in it.

She smiled shyly at him and gasped when she turned to face Westvale High. It was no Hogwarts, but compared to Muggle schools it was quite impressive. The tall building stood strong in front of. Something about this place felt like magic. It had an ancient kind of look, much similar to Hogwarts. Then again, a lot of old castles were used as boarding schools. As if on impulse she grabbed his hand and gave a tiny squeak giddy with childlike excitement.

"O it's wonderful!" she said sighing, and dragging him up the stairs to the door. She stopped suddenly as if aware of her actions. She let go of his hand quickly much to Draco's slight disappointment.

"I am just so excited," she said, looking at him with an expression filled curiosity, amazement, and wonder.

Draco gave her a small smile, reserved just for her. He knew the staff would have fainted if they saw it.

"Come on let's go inside," he said opening the doors for her. She smiled again, following him.

He walked with her down the hallways. There were only a few students left wandering around. Most had gone home after exams. He kept walking around the corner, not realizing he had lost his companion in the process. He was about to say something when he heard another excited squeak from behind him. She stood there with hands in her mouth, her eyes twinkling with excitement. He turned back and walked two classrooms down to see what she was gasping about.

It was the computer room. He chuckled, nodding his head.

"It's just like Harry described! These compotators!" she exclaimed, putting her hand away from her mouth. "Can you really do all that with the iternitet?" she asked, seriously.

He tried his best to keep his laughter in check at her words. She didn't know what she did to him, evoking emotions he had tried to push away for so long. It seemed like smiles came naturally to him when he was with her.

"Yes the internet is a fascinating invention," he replied, smiling at her. "Would you like to try it?" he added.

"O would you? I have never had a muggle artefact in my life. I mean I have seen some over at Harry and Ginny's and Mr. Weasley had let me touch the radio once. It was almost like little beanies were talking through them," she said excitedly, following Draco in the lab.

She was babbling but Draco didn't mind. He grabbed a chair for and pulled on for himself next to it. He instructed her on turning the computer on. She was fascinated with the mouse. Her eyes shone brighter, as she watched the pictures change in front of her on the screen. She screamed in delight when Draco showed her a youtube video. Her actions warmed his heart. He was about to show her another video when a cough at the door caused him to look up.

It was Mr. Smith, the Principal of the school. "Mr. Smith," he acknowledged addressing the man. He was an older man. He was clean shaven unlike his previous headmaster, but he had the same twinkle in his eyes. It made Draco quite uncomfortable sometimes.

" Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Smith nodded at him. " I was wondering if you would like to join us at the Staff Party. I know you don't usually attend them, but I do always have to try my luck don't I? Besides I am sure the pretty lady would enjoy it," he said, winking at Luna.

Draco scowled from his chair behind her. O that old man was just as manipulative as Dumbledore. He knew if Luna asked him he couldn't say no. And the way she was smiling at the invitor told him she wanted to go. He sighed. He couldn't blame Luna. She was probably interested in how muggles act. But why, on merlins name did he have to be surrounded by manipulative old bastards.

" We will be there in a while," he said, scowling again at the gleeful expression of his Principal.

"Excellent, See you there," said the old man, chuckling as he headed out again.

He turned to Luna expecting to see her smile at his decision but was stopped to see her looking thoughtfully at him.

" You don't have to go you know? These lessons are more than enough for me," she started, but Draco stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

" Don't. I want to take you to see the grounds. It's not as big as Hogwarts, but there is a beautiful garden at the back which I think you might like," he said, trying not to come out as a mushy goofball.

Her eyes sparkled again, and she didn't argue. " I would like that," she said, simply, squeezing his hands that were on top of hers on the mouse. He hadn't realized he had forgotten to take it off hers.

'You did that on purpose. "Forgotten" my ass' his conscience berated him. He rolled his eyes and helped her turn the computer off.

Luna was dressed in muggle clothes Hermione had bought for her. The jeans hugged her hips, and the black coat really brought out her pale skin tone. He noticed she had some eyeliner on and some lip gloss. It accentuated her natural beauty. Her hair was tied up in a bun. He sighed as they headed towards the doors leading them to the grounds outside in the back. He felt at ease being with her. No facade was necessary nor did they last once she started talking to him.

He pushed the door open for her, and she smiled at him, waling ahead and descending down the stairs to the garden. All the staff were dining and were packed in small groups on the luscious green grass.

He saw several heads turn as they entered in the party. Most had identical shocked expressions to see him at the party. Luna oblivious to this reached out for his hand. It was almost like an unconscious gesture for her that bugged him to no end. In a good way ofcourse.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

"They are not my friends but I will introduce you to my colleagues if that's what you want," he said, his eyes softening as he looked at her.

"And then we can see the flower garden yes?" she said still holding his hand as he led them to see the Mr. Todd the Geography teacher.

" We can go now if you like," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," she asked, her eyes widening at all the different muggle clothing around her. It was so interesting.

" Umm this is Mr. Todd. Mr. Todd my friend Luna," he introduced the two of them, sighing in relief to be able to get out of the spot.

He glared at M. Todd when Luna smiled at the geography teacher. Something in him, was making him feel very possessive of her. 'Whoa' he thought. ' Possessive? No definitely not. Protective, maybe, after all Mr. Todd had quite the reputation with the female staff and Draco was quite aware of his surroundings. He just didn't want his friend to get hurt. Yes, he reasoned with himself that sounded much better.

He steered Luna away from him. He was about to introduce her to one of the history teachers, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around quickly, causing Luna to almost lose balance from holding his hand. " Sorry," he said holding her quickly to keep her from falling.

"It's alright," she said, giving him a smile.

" O my Mr. Malfoy you made it," said an annoying voice in front of him. Draco gave the person before him a cold gaze. Miranada Summers looked much different from Luna in her short pink dress. Her face was caked with makeup, and Draco could not help but sneer at her appearance.

"Ms. Summers, " he greeted not bothering to shake hands. He didn't bother introducing Luna, but Miranda Summers was quicker.

" I am Miranda and you are?" she asked Luna, with a fake smile on her face hand her hand out to her.

Luna smiled genuinely shaking it. " Nice to meet you. I am Luna," she said.

"Luna! What an interesting name," Summers replied with a fake smile.

" Yes now that we are all introduced I need to show Luna something," Draco interrupted the conversation.

"Do you really? I was hoping she would come with me and hang out with us girls for a while," she said smiling sweetly at the blond. But Draco didn't miss how the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Luna looked at Draco expectantly. She could tell there was something strange going on between the two colleagues. Draco was rather stiff.

" You can go if you want, Meet me back here in five minutes," he whispered, bending his head so she was the only one who heard him.

She nodded. " I will be careful," she whispered back quietly as if sensing the worry in his words. She walked over with Summers, after discreetly giving a gentle squeeze to his hands.

He watched her leave, his eyes following her as she tried to keep her with Summers. He sighed and headed over to get some drinks for both of them. He had poured pink crush, for Luna's drink, wondering what she would think of a muggle drink. He was pouring some coke for himself, when he heard that nerve wrecking scream.

He recognized it right away, and started running towards where he had seen Miranda lead Luna behind the little shed. He saw lots of the female staff members running out in panic, Miranda along with them.

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she passed by him, his voice cold as ice. She flinched slightly at his expression. His animal instincts could sense guilt in her. But he would deal with her later, he needed to find Luna. "Where?" he asked again shaking her roughly.

She pointed her finger behind the shed, and fled from him as soon as he loosened the grip on her arms. He ran towards the spot, not wanting to lose time. His gasped as he noticed the red liquid all over the floor. The change was instantaneous in his body. He gasped in pain when he felt his face changing.' No not now. ' his mind screamed. He still needed to find her.

He ran faster, his face transforming into the hideous creature he had wanted to hide so badly. The change was complete and he craved for blood.

"Draco," a voice penetrated his desire . No he couldn't hurt her. He noticed blond hair behind the bushes. He walked towards it, trying his best to fight his instincts. She laid there, her lips were pale as she lost blood quickly. A knife had pierced her back, and she was bleeding profusely. Her eyes were closed. He needed to help her. But he didn't if could control himself. What would she think?

'Draco ," she whispered again, her eyes slowly opening as if sensing him. He closed his eyes ready to feel the terrified expression on her face.

_Please Review: Next Chap- Rose garden_


	10. Chapter 10 rose garden 1

Author's Note: Please don't kill me after this chapter hehe...Thanks to my lovely reviewers you are the best!

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chapter 10

"Draco," her voice was a little louder this time. He willed his eyes to open and gasped in surprise. She was standing outside his office door, dressed up in odd muggle pieces of clothing, with baggy pants and an overly large sweater. He looked down at himself, his feel of transforming still very real. He sighed in relief to find his human self intact. It was all a dream, just a dream, but it seemed so very real.

She was still smiling at him from the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day then?" he drawled, his voice a little edgy. He was still tensed from seeing her body covered in blood. His eyes took in her pale face, her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. 'She was okay,' he thought trying to calm his nerves.

"I am sorry I am late, I had to feed the chikly puffs see. And then the guard told me the way to your office and," she stopped, seeing him come over and take her hand in his and putting the other hand over her mouth to shut her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, he had never voluntarily touched her before. He let go quickly and gave her a small smirk. " You made it and that's all it matters. At least you didn't knock me over," he said, remembering the incidents in his dream.

She chuckled at his words. "I did knock over the poor guard. He didn't know how I could come out of no where," she muttered looking down.

Draco tried to hide his smile. He could picture Mr. Wright being knocked over by Luna. Mr. Wright was a big burly man with a big moustache. He reminded Draco of the old games keeper at Hogwarts. The little tiny thing like Luna knocking him over was just too funny. He gave loud laugh.

"No, don't laugh, I feel so guilty knocking the poor man out," she said, though her own lips were twitching slightly.

"O go on laugh," Draco said, noticing the gesture. "I am quite sure he is alright. Seriously have you seen yourself compared to him," he finished.

Luna shook her head at him and giggled softly.

She had a very melodic laugh Draco thought. " So my lady, what would you like to see first? Being the Ravenclaw that you are I bet you want to see the library," he said in a sing song voice.

She laughed again, holding her hands to her mouth, her head leaning back. He made her laugh. " I would like to see the library, and the compotator room, but first I would like to see your classroom," she said, after her laughter died out.

It was funny how she said 'computator' exactly how she had said in his dream, he thought. No he didn't want to go over it again. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of his office, pushing his way across the few students crowding the hall. They all sent him weird looks as he passed, not used to seeing him with anyone.

Her eyes kept wandering all over, as they passed down the hallway. He watched it dart to the still paintings that hung on the walls in the arts corridor that they had to pass in order to get to his classroom.

"O look, it's like magic," she said, stopping at one of the pieces.

It was a painting by Rene Magritte, a French surrealist artist. Muggles called his style, magic surrealism, as it really did seem to be an extraordinary piece of imagination. It was the picture with a man looking down from a bridge with wings behind his back, and a lion standing beside him. There were many interpretations of this painting but Draco agreed with the interpretation of feeling out of place in the world. The lion in a city, quite out of his own surroundings, and the man wanting to fly created a melancholy of longing in Draco's heart. It resonated with this piece.

He was shaken out of his reverie when he felt Luna still looking at him for an answer.

"It's a painting by Rene Magritte, a French painter," he told her, not going into details with the explanation.

She studied it carefully. "He is really good," she whispered softly, a strange expression filling her eyes.

He nodded, and then both started walking again.

"I teach Chemistry, which is the muggle equivalent for potions," he said, when he finally reached the door to his classroom.

"Definitely didn't see that coming," she said, her eyes twinkling again as she followed him inside the room. He rolled his eyes at her, but they both knew he didn't mind her teasing him about it.

"It definitely smells a lot like our potions classroom, though I must admit, the windows does help a lot," she said, looking around the classroom.

" Is it a lot different than potions?" she asked, curious about Draco's subject.

'She looked cute when she looked like that', he thought. Her clothes were really too baggy on her. At least in his dreams she had worn form fitted clothing. Get your mind out of the gutter Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his conscience berated him.

"Let's see, well apart from not using various ingredients like, our spit and frog's saliva, the procedures of making different reactions is pretty much the same. It takes patience and attention to detail," he said, getting back to his teacher mode for a second.

"Wow, you really are a Teacher. You have changed so much Draco Malfoy," she said, looking up at him in admiration.

Only Draco knew the levels of change he had gone through. "You will never know how much," he muttered to himself.

He was about to ask her about where she got her clothes when he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked up to see Miranda Summers, glaring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, icily. His anger returning in full force, looking at her face. He knew it was just a dream, but he couldn't forget how she had ran from the scene. He could bet she would run again if it actually happened. Luna must have sensed his discomfort as she touched his arm discreetly, trying to calm his nerves.

He shot a discreet smile at her before turning back to the door.

"Well, I don't have all day and I do need to show my guest around," he drawled.

" I was just heading over to the staff party and I was wondering if you had changed your mind," she said, looking at him with a fake sweet expression.

"I should have hoped that you would realize by now that I am not as fickle headed as you are Miss Summers. I do not change my mind in an hour," he drawled, rolling his eyes upward.

Luna watched the interaction, watching back and forth. Noticing Luna, watching her Miranda glared at her, as though it was her fault Malfoy wasn't coming.

"Fine!" she said, stomping out the classroom again.

"She really needs to grow past the stage of five," Draco muttered once she was gone.

Luna gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

" You didn't cancel going to the staff party because I was coming did you? Cause I can definitely come later Draco," she said, looking at him.

Draco barked a harsh laugh. " Would you listen to yourself? Draco Malfoy doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. And Besides I have never attended the staff party on any year, and I have no intention of beginning now," he said, trying to forget of what happened in his dream.

" Are you sure? She seemed upset that you couldn't make it," she asked, her eyes were on her hands. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

" She is not my keeper. She reminds me of Pansy, seriously, she even wears that horrible smelling perfume she used to wear. I swear somebody is laughing at my luck right now. Besides, that frown doesn't suit your face Lovegood! So cheer up. Come I will take you to the rose garden. That will cheer you up," he said, grabbing her hand again. He was getting used to holding it.

She smiled at him this time. " Lead on, my fair knight," she said.

_Please Review – Next chap rose garden part 2_


	11. Chapter 11 Rose garden 2

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers as usual

Chapter 11: Rose Garden part 2

Luna smiled to herself when she found Draco dosing off in his office. He must be tired she had thought. His pale hair blond, felt freely on his face, now that he didn't gel it back any more. His face was half open, as though in deep sleep. His brows were furrowed, as though he was having a bad dream. Right at the moment, he had a strange sort of vulnerability about him that made her feel very protective of him. He had started muttering in his sleep, when she had decided to knock.

The day was going quite well for her. She noticed how he maintained the cold Malfoy demeanour when passing his students in the hallway. It was also interesting to watch some of the old Malfoy in him. He made her laugh. And the paintings, they had been wonderful. It reminded her of him. His dislike towards Miranda Summers spoke volumes in his eyes.

Whoever said Malfoys didn't show any emotions were wrong. For many he was the most complicated person to deal with but to her he was so simple. His eyes twinkled with contentment as he lead her now, to what he called the rose garden. She smiled looking down at her hands intertwined with his. And it was then it struck her. She was falling for him.

She followed him quietly, as he talked about the various flowers they were about to see. They went out the back door, avoiding the other side of the grounds where the staff party was being held.

He let go of her hand and turned to her suddenly. She gave him a questioning look, at his sudden gesture. He smirked at her and shook his head, a strange boy like mischief in his eyes.

"Close your eyes," he said, closing them for her before she had a chance to response with his hands covering them. She giggled at his enthusiasm, but kept them closed.

"What is this Draco?" she asked still giggling slightly.

"Shhh, you will see now trust me," he said, now taking her hand in his other hand to lead her.

He was so cute sometimes, she thought, as she followed him.

"Now there are five steps up and five down, I will guide you through them," he instructed.

"Okay," she said feeling her way up.

She was glad he was guiding her. She would have surely tripped by now, being her clumsy self.

" K, you can open them," he said softly, after they had been walking for about five minutes.

Her eyes widened as the sunshine hit her face. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light but the sight that met her eyes was beautiful. She was facing a small pond that was surrounded with roses all over. There were many other flowers as well but mostly they were roses. She never knew that there were so many colours found of them. There were huge firs growing behind her. She was standing on luscious green grass that her feet itched to touch. So she did just that. She threw open her shoes, and her sock, and with a shout of "woo" she ran around the area like a child.

"It's wonderful, amazing, I have never felt softer grass in my life. Muggles are wonderful!" she said, suddenly realizing that he was still watching her. She stopped her little happy dance and sat on the grass looking up at him.

He was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. There was also trace of a strange sort of softness in his eyes.

"Not here, over there," he said pulling her up from her spot and pointing at a spot behind her.

He had set up a picnic basket for them. No one had ever done such a thing for her. Of course Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had invited her over to several picnics, but it was not the same. No one had done it just for her. No boy had hung out with her for this long, her mind reminded her.

She gulped, slightly teary eyed at his thoughtfulness.

"I ...It's wonderful, thankyou Draco," she said, softly finally finding her voice.

He simply nodded and handed her a sandwich.

" I hope you are not allergic to peanuts , I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, thought I would make you taste muggle food while we are at it," he said, looking down, his ear tips turning slightly red.

" No I am not allergic, and I am sure I will love them," she said smiling fondly at the man before her.

Never the one to hide her feelings she felt the need to tell him how much she appreciated this, how much she appreciated him, how much she cared for him. They ate in silence for a while, both enjoying the peaceful silence the hung over them.

"Draco?" she said, finally.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something," she asked biting her lips, she had never felt the butterflies in her stomach this bad before.

" It's the fries isn't it? I knew I put too much salt in it," he said, taking out his wand in order to fix it.

She stopped him, by holding up her hand. She smiled at him, how could he think no one would like him if he kept acting like this? She thought.

"No the food is great. It seriously is. I never knew you could cook this well," she said, trying to put him at ease.

"O well then, I surprised myself there as well," he said, now chuckling slightly.

" So what do you want to tell me then," he asked, suddenly withdrawing from her with his eyes. She could tell he was nervous about something as well.

"I ...I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me Draco. No one has ever done something so beautiful, and I really appreciate it. And O , O I am horrible at this so I am just going to tell you, I think I am starting to fall for you Draco Malfoy," she said, blushing as she said the last few words quietly. She looked up, expecting to see his reaction but was surprised to see his eyes were scrunched closed. O no! did she just screw up this friendship? She thought in horror. She was about to speak when his eyes opened, and those grey eyes pierced her own.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice cracking at the last word.

_K __please__ Review! Next Chap - Draco's World_


	12. Chapter 12 draco's wrld

Author's Note: Thankyou to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chappie :D

Chapter 12: Draco's World

Draco Malfoy was shocked to hear those words from her lips to say the very least. She said those words so freely, so genuinely. It touched his core and his heart ached at what he had to do, but he knew what it would lead to. Had she seriously lost her mind? Did she forget the consequence of being with him? He was standing now, penetrating her with his grey eyes.

Luna looked into his eyes when he asked those words. She wasn't a Gryffindor, but she couldn't deny what she felt. "I said I appreciate what you have done for me, and I am falling for you," she whispered softly, again.

There were a million emotions that went through his mind when he heard the words again. There was no hesitation in her words. Her eyes held something so pure that he had to turn away. He wanted to shake her at the freeness she showed in her words, wanted to hug her close for not being afraid of him knowing the truth about him, but most of all he wanted to save her from his fate.

He put on the Malfoy mask back on and glared at her icily. "You have no idea what you are talking about Lovegood. You think you know me? Do you really think you know who I am?" he asked coldly.

He felt irritated when she didn't answer but kept looking at him with the same expression in her eyes. "Didn't you hear me Lovegood?"

"I did. But I think it's not fair to ask me a question that you don't yet know the answer to yourself, do you?" she asked, looking at him with the calm expression that made him feel conscious.

But he wasn't brought up a Malfoy for nothing. He wanted to insert fear in her. Fear of his true character. He wanted her to know he was not safe, that he didn't trust himself.

"This is not the time for RIDDLES Lovegood. Let me answer my question for you then. You do not know me. The person you have met is not who I am. I thought you were clever. How can you fall for a person you do not know?" he asked harshly.

She was standing as well by now, though her small figure only reached a little below his chin. She crossed her arms while she studied him thoroughly. He didn't like when she did that, it tended to break every wall he had built. "Show me then, I want to know," she said quietly.

He barked a laugh at her words. So she thought it was easy did she? Well he would show her his world. "Fine," he said, and then grabbed her hand and apparated to his apartment.

She grabbed his hand tightly to balance herself when they got there.

"Don't ever do that without warning me again Draco, tickly chucks could have separated my limbs. I always make a request to them before I apparate," she said with a serious face.

Draco looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. How could she think of stuff like that in a time like this? He thought. He couldn't help it, he chuckled softly at her words.

" I will do that next time," he said softly, his amusement coming back to his eyes for a second. She smiled at him, giggling softly.

"I am really not that bad Draco, but I really don't want to get splinched."

"I would never let that happen," Draco said, then looked down as though he had said too much with those words. "Stay right here, I will be right back," he said, walking down the hallway inside what she expected to be the kitchen, from the cupboards that she could see from where she was standing in the front of the living room.

She simply looked at him nodded her thanks. Her eyes wondered around. It was meticulously clean for a guy's apartment, she thought, following by mentally berating herself for distinguishing cleanliness with gender. If girl's were truely associated with keeping things tidy she didn't know where she fit in. She smiled to herself.

It was decorated quite tastefully. There was rich hardwood floor, with pale beige walls. He didn't have too many furniture, but it was enough for a guy living alone. She leaned in to feel the softness of the velvety looking black couch in front of her. She smiled. It was as soft as she expected it. She felt his eyes on her from her back, before she heard him clear his throat to get her attention.

He was still wearing his work attire, but he had opened his tie. His eyes had a brighter tinge to it, it was more blue than grey at the moment. "Do have a seat this will take some time," he finally said, gesturing her to sit on the couch she had just felt. She knew he wouldn't ask her of the opinion of what she thought of his place now.

"You have a very nice home Draco," she complimented anyway.

"Thanks," he said sitting on another couch in front of her. "Look Luna, I am sorry to have lost my temper back there, but you don't know the serious consequences of the words you have told me and have decided to believe," he started.

Luna nodded giving him a small smile in acceptance of his apology before asking him to continue.

"Do you know how I usually satisfy my hunger Luna?" he continued.

"I am guessing it's not with the peanut and jelly sandwiches you made," she replied, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He glared at her before answering. " I get blood supplied from donors. I need to drink it every fortnight, so I can avoid killing an innocent and then killing myself in the process," he said in an emotionless tone.

Luna looked at him, she wanted to hug him, but she knew he had plenty more to say so she kept quiet. He continued after, a quiet reflection.

" I get up at four in the morning every day to cast glamour charms on me. My body, my face, my hands my feet, everything is covered with blood. It's always bleeding, especially my eyes. I am sure you researched that. It's true you know," he said without looking at her continuing in a monotonous tone.

"I have to reapply the charms on my face every hour. My first year a person died just looking at me by accident. It was just after I had buried my mother. I was standing there by her grave and had forgotten to put my hood up, when the man had passed. It was worse than the killing curse. I still remember how his lips curled in horror after noticing my face, and fear replaced disgust, he was dead within three seconds. I stood there for ten hours that day, just looking at my mother's grave, trying to understand the fate she left for me. I had no one," he said pausing, he remembered it like yesterday. He sighed and continued again,

" But Severus Snape found me after a few days, and he told me to hide in the muggle world till the war ends. He told me of potions and glamour charms that would help me survive. He was the only one I know till today, who wasn't afraid of looking at me. Of touching me without fear. He wasn't an innocent you know, I could have killed him without any consequences. He was and still is the bravest person I knew," he said, his voice cracking at the last word, looking up expecting to see Luna, but she wasn't sitting in front of him anymore.

He felt her kneeling her head on his knees, sitting on the floor. " You can cry Draco," she said softly looking up at his face, and cupping his cheeks with her hands.

Draco Malfoy was no virgin. He had his fair share of girls in his time at Hogwarts, but this gesture was somehow more intimate than any he ever encountered. Those words broke everything that he had held inside him for the past seven years. He pulled her up to him, and she gathered him in her arms rocking him gently as all broke loose and tears began to fall.

His glamour charm had begun to fade, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Tears of blood began to fall on her shoulders, he howled loudly, almost in an animalist way as he began to undergo a full transformation in her arms.

She held on tightly not letting him go. His clothes ripped apart, and soon it was just him with his disfigured body in her arms. Her soft words of comfort slowly calmed him down, but as though suddenly realizing what had gone through he jerked away. Turning his face away from her.

He felt her grab his arm and tugging it. "Draco, Please Look at me," she said softly.

He turned slowly. He gasped to see her sweater filled with his own blood, how could he do that to her? His eyes slowly travelled up to her face. There were tears rolling down her eyes as well. She was crying with him.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, and I could never be ashamed or fearful of a man who is so wonderful," she said looking straight into his bleeding eyes.

Those were the words he needed to hear in his vemon state. He couldn't stop it anymore. Now she would be his.

_K Please Review__- Next Chap Together_


	13. Chapter 13 together

Author's Note: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers

Chapter 13- Together

Draco Malfoy had lost all resistance with those words. The Vemon in him was screaming for him to accept those words and embrace his mate, but the human part left in him still cautioned him. He took a step closer, and was surprised when she did the same and closed the distance. Now their arms were almost touching, he could hear her heartbeat, with his acute senses.

"Luna I can't control myself any longer, if you are not completely sure of your words please leave now," he whispered, his eyes scrunched closed and his hand formed in a tight fist. He held his breath, with every ounce of resistance he had, it was too much to hope.

He gasped as he felt her arms, encircle him around his waist. She had buried her face on his bare chest. He stood there rigid in shock for a moment. No one who he had encountered as a vemon had ever seen past his disfiguration, and here she was embracing him. He couldn't believe how with his rotten luck, someone like Luna could like him... wait didn't she say she loved him? He thought smiling slightly, as he remembered her passionate speech. His lack of reaction must have affected Luna, as she let go of him, and asked:

"Don't you want me Draco? I am so sorry, I ...Hermione did tell me the love has to be both sided, I just didn't think," she started, looking up at him with wide eyes, filled with a sense of loss. He silenced her by encircling her in his embrace, his sharp senses picked up the sweet smell of wildflowers that came from her hair. He inhaled deeply, as he felt her embracing back again.

"You told me you fell for me, a few moments ago. You fell for me, Draco Malfoy, who was always mean to you at Hogwarts. Who has become a creature that most fear. You chose to look past everything, and remove me from all my insecurities. How could I not fall for this wonderful, passionate caring woman Lovegood?" he whispered, still holding her close.

Her heart melted hearing those words, she broke apart from the embrace to look at him. His eyes were still bleeding and if a person would give his literal description it would hardly be close to that of an aristocratic Malfoy but in her eyes, he was beautiful. She could see the truth of the words on his face, she could feel it in the air around him, just like everything else she seemed to understand about him. She smiled at him slowly.

"Luna," she corrected, before leaning up to kiss him. It was a little hesitant at first as she never had much experience in these things, but soon he took control and it grew passionate.

Her inexperience was quite evident in that kiss. Draco mused. But that's what made it so endearing to him. She was filled with such pure innocence, it reminded him of petting an unicorn as a child. But he couldn't wait to taste her blood any longer. He looked pleadingly trying to make a silent request with his eyes.

She nodded, " It's alright Draco, you can take it I am ready," she said looking into his eyes filled with hunger.

His fangs had come out now, and he pulled her close again, tilting her neck to one side. He was about to suck on it, when he felt a single tear fall in his hands. He pulled her back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and a single tear rolled down her cheeks. How could he possibly think of turning her into something like him? So innocent? He let her go quickly and turned around with his back facing her.

Luna opened her eyes to see Malfoy turning her back to her. He had his arms folded.

"I can't do this," he said with his voice in a hoarse whisper.

Luna knew his hearts caused him to feel guilty. She slowly went behind him, and encircled her arms around him. " I am not that weak Malfoy. I wasn't crying cause I am afraid, I was crying because I was overwhelmed by the beauty of what will become. I love you Draco and I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" she asked in a small voice.

How could she do this to him in such a short period of time. His heart clenched tightly at her words, he felt like crying. No one would be able to tell the difference as his eyes bled constantly. But his heart ached with love at her words. He turned around slowly, and in one swift motion picked her up bride style in his arms and walked towards his bedroom.

She gasped at his sudden change of reaction, but smiled at him, putting her own arms around him. He dropped her softly on his bed, and for the first time Luna felt shy. The events of the evening had made her forget that Draco Malfoy was wearing nothing but his trousers and at the moment looking at her like she was the only thing he knew that existed. She blushed at the close scrutiny. But no words were exchanged between them. He sat next to her and leaned down to cup one of her cheeks in his hand. His thumb softly rubbed off the tear that was still lingering.

He noticed she smiled with her eyes when the corners crinkled at his gesture. He kissed her softly on her cheeks, his tears falling on her face in the process. She gave a blissful sigh, as her arms pulled him closer to her. Draco chuckled slightly at her antiques. Not very patient was she.

He looked into her eyes for a long time trying to make sure she wanted this. Her dress had a red patch where he bled on her. She held his gaze steadily, all the while rubbing her thumb around their now intertwined hands. Then after what seemed like eternity, Draco's breath hitched as he leant slowly to kiss her. She tiled her head for him, so he would be sure that she was doing this for herself as well. She felt a tinge of pain mixed with pleasure when she felt his fangs on her throat.

Her blood was sweeter than any blood he had tasted. It seemed like he was quenching his thirst for eternity, which in a way he was. He felt complete, with her in his arms. He moved his fangs from her throat, and kissed her passionately, the taste of blood still lingering in his lips. She kissed back with equal intensity. Suddenly it felt like there was too much between them, and after a quick wandless spell by Luna there was nothing at all. It was as though their bodies understood each other, and they moved in a beautiful rhythm together until they felt complete with each other. It was a feeling of a bitter sweet melancholy that filled the room.

He kissed her softly on her forehead, once the intense heat of what they had shared had died down. He didn't know if this had affected him, but as far as he could tell from the moonlight that lit her face, her face was still intact. He propped his head up on his elbow as he watched her, with a feeling of tenderness he had never known. The moon created a halo over her head, she looked like what muggles called an angel.

He was about to tell her when she turned around to his side and hugged him tightly. "Thankyou Draco," she whispered softly in his chest.

'Merlin! She was thanking him?' he thought. He held her tighter trying to express without words what he felt for her. It was beyond any words could describe, and he couldn't afford to break down for a third time in one night while he was talking to her. He slowly felt her breathing slow down and settle in a sound rhythmic pattern of sleep. He sighed contentedly after a long time.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but for now he was home he thought closing his own eyes to blissful sleep.

_Please Review...Next chap the after effects_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thankyou to all my reviewers

Chapter 14- The after effects

Luna opened her eyes, her mind adjusting to the strange surrounding, and the weight of a person's arm encircling her. ' Wait weight of a person's arm?' she thought in alarm, but then images of last night flooded her mind and she blushed. It was her first time, and Draco had been very gentle. Draco...she turned around to face the beautiful man sleeping next to her. He was lying on his chest, his face facing her and his left arm holding her close possessively. She smiled, tracing a finger down his smooth cheeks. He was so handsome when he slept. Not a single sign of worry creasing his forehead. 

Wait her thoughts halted again. His eyes were not bleeding any more, and neither was there any trace of scars in his body. She couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to kiss him. 

'_I want you to kiss me too_," she heard him speak. She stared at him. He was still lying there his eyes closed, but she was sure she heard his voice. _"Why did you stop?"_ his voice asked again, she could even here him pouting in his tone. 

She nodded her head looking at him with close scrutiny. She was sure it was him, she just didn't know how he was doing it. She felt him pull her closer to him, so possessive, she thought, rolling her eyes. She noticed he chuckled as though hearing her thoughts. Wait a minute, was this a side effect? Could he really hear her? 

"_Only when you think so loud in your head love,"_ she heard him answer in her head again. She sat up with a jerk, lifting his arm up in the process.

She saw him awaken, as he leisurely turned around to lie on his back so he could turn his face towards her. He smiled as he looked at her. Then leaning forward, and sitting up himself, he brought his lips to hers' to gently kiss her. "You are beautiful" he whispered. 

She blushed again, suddenly feeling very shy at his closeness. But then he remembered what had caused her to sit up and leave the comforts of the blanket. "Can you really hear my thoughts?" 

He smirked gathering her in his arms, with her back against his chest before answering in her mind_. "Yes I can, you don't mind do you? I think it's the after effect of the bonding,"_ his said. 

"I think you can hear my thoughts too if you concentrate, but don't worry if you really want to keep something private I won't be able to hear it," he said talking to her this time. 

Luna looked at him with a strange amusement forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe they could share this whenever they wanted. She didn't know the other after effects, but whatever they were, Draco seemed happier now. She was happy with him. She couldn't believe he loved 

her. She thought all this privately of course but she shared the feeling of happiness that she felt with his mind. " I don't believe this is happening to me Draco," she thought to him her sincerity pouring through her thoughts. 

He tightened his hold on her leaning his face to her ear's. "Shhh, it is me who is in wonder of you choosing to be with me. You thanked me last night, when in fact I should be the one who should be grateful that you chose to be with me. Looking past everything, from my name to my physical form you supported me. Thank you Luna Lovegood for agreeing to be my mate" he said, softly.

Her heart melted yet again, she swallowed a large lump that had formed at the back of her throat. But a single tear escaped her eye. He turned her gently to face him so he could bring her smile back to her face.

But as he saw the single red tear rolling down her face his heart constricted. He thought they had escaped the curse. But he knew it was too good to be true. She looked like a fallen angel with her blond hair falling loosely past her shoulders, her pale lips a little swollen from the kiss they shared, and her eyes filled with so much love that he still felt he didn't deserve. 

Seeing him freeze midway from wiping her tears, Luna frowned a little. Then it clicked, she was now a mate of a Vemon and according to Hermione she now shared his fate. She wiped her own tear, and then examined the blood that stained her thumb. 

"Do you blame yourself for this Draco?" she asked him as though reading his mind. 

He didn't answer, but his guilt shone on his eyes. 

" I knew what would happen to me Draco Malfoy. I expected to be a full vemon so this what we have is a blessing in it's process" she said, trying to make him understand that she was not as ignorant about the situation as he thought. 

"Besides clearly my eyes only seem to bleed when I cry doesn't it? And I know with the loose control I have had in the past two days with the generous doses of tears you won't believe me when I say that I am not a person who usually cries all that much," she said, smiling slightly at him to lighten the situation. 

He hugged her close for a few moments, in silence. " I don't deserve you," he finally said, in a scratchy voice. 

Luna was about to reply when she was surprised to death as the muggle fellytone rang loudly in Draco's room. 

_K Please Review!Next Chap: Mind Connection_


	15. Chapter 15 mind connections

_Author's Note: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers  Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 15- Mind Connections

Draco smiled as he heard Luna humming in his head. It was an odd tune she often hummed when she was gardening; Draco had to remember to ask her the name of the song next time. For now he sat there, contented at his desk in his classroom marking the assignments he had set the previous week.

It had been two weeks since that eventful night that Draco had bonded with Luna. The after effects were something that they were still discovering together. Draco was glad for the fact that the scars on his body had disappeared and so had the constant bleeding of his eyes but he felt guilty whenever he thought of Luna's bleeding eyes. Although after that first morning Luna had never cried in front of him again.

His own tears were tears of blood as well. However, he felt that the mind connection they now shared helped with moving past the negative side effects of the bond. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice Miranda Summers come inside his classroom. It was only when he could smell that aweful strong perfume of hers' did he look up.

"Miss Summers?" he asked, a little miffed at her from interrupting his thoughts.

"O How many times do I have to tell you, call me Miranda," she said, touching his arm and giving him a small wink.

"Miranda then," Draco said hoping to get rid of her quickly "How can I help you?"

" O why do you have to be so formal with me Draco? Can't a colleague just visit another to say hello?" she asked leaning in across the desk giving Draco a good view.

Draco rolled his eyes. He never thought he would find another girl who could top Pansy in the shallow department but Miranda had managed to surpass her with flying colours. The only woman who he could be really attracted to now was Luna and she was the only woman Draco ever wanted. But he didn't want to waste his time telling this girl about his personal life.

"Summers, let me be blunt, I do not enjoy company when I am working. Especially not from you, now if you will kindly find your way out. I am sure you know where the door is as you have an uncanny habit of coming in without knocking," he said in the coldest voice he could muster.

If it were anyone else who knew Draco Malfoy, they would leave the room that instant, but Miranda Summers being Miranda Summers, stood there gaping at him, shocked that he would speak with her this way.

All the other male teachers drooled over her and she was quite aware of the fact that almost all of them would do any favour she asked. She had personally taken advantage of quite a few. But there was only one she wanted. And here he was speaking to her as though she were a child. 'Who did he think he was?' she thought. Miranda Summers always got what she wanted. She was going to have a chat with her father about Draco Malfoy. This was the second time that he had chosen to ignore her advances. And NOONE had EVER ignored Miranda. It simply couldn't be part of her vocabulary. And if Draco Malfoy didn't fit the bill of the perfect looking man, who could be her perfect boyfriend she would have him sacked. But for now, she would have to endure his rudeness. He still looked hot when he was mad, she thought smiling secretly. O yes she would definitely have him.

Draco stared at the girl who had been gaping at him for five minutes since his comment. He gave her look that said 'why are you still standing here?' his eyes filled with irritation.

Summers seemed to finally sense his annoyance as she nodded at him, and headed towards the door, as though she had the time of her life rather then get a handful of a pissed Malfoy. Something was definitely not right with that girl. Draco thought, and shrugged. He went back to listening to Luna hum.

She had never said anything about hearing any of his thoughts that were not directed at her, though he knew she could tell how he was feeling through their bond. He wondered if she could feel his current state of annoyance right now.

His question was answered when he heard giggling inside of his head. He chuckled, yes she really did know him well.

'Hey Love,' he said in his mind using their connection. "Want to go out for lunch with me today?" he asked, his mood suddenly changing to being much more cheerful after hearing her giggle. After that night they had decided to take 

it slow. It wasn't that they felt they had rushed into it, it was just something they thought was special enough to spend this effort on.

Draco could feel Luna smile in her thoughts at his words. It took them a while to link every thought with facial expressions especially when the person wasn't in the same room with them but Draco could feel her smile anywhere. It was like the first rain of spring, fresh and genuine. It tugged somewhere deep in his heart that he could make her do that gesture with such simple words.

'Alright, do you want to apparate to my place? I can cook you something, O wait just a second there is a barn owl here with post it keeps pecking me, so I will just get the letter first," she replied in his mind.

He sighed, she was wonderful. He was still thinking about what they could do for lunch, when he felt Luna tense up in his mind.

'What's wrong?' he asked immediately. He knew from instinct that it had to do something with the letter she just received.

He could feel Luna concentrating to hide her thoughts from him. She rarely did that unless she was upset, and that had only happened once so far, when she did not want him to see her cry on her father's death anniversary. It wasn't that she didn't want his support but she did not want him to feel guilty seeing the blood that ran through her eyes.

"O nothing. I just poked myself with a thorn that's all," she said trying to appear happy in her thoughts. Draco groaned inwardly, she really shouldn't lie to him. She was horrible at it. But he kept his thoughts to himself, much more effectively than she had.

'Alright Love, I will apparate to your place at noon. But don't make anything I will bring something over, its' a new muggle food," he said not pressing the issue for now. He knew by now she was quite stubborn when needed to be. Could put those gryffindorks to shame, he thought to himself, then again, she was friends with the Potter gang. He sighed and then smiled to himself. But he wasn't a slytherin for nothing, he would get it out of her.

_Okay please Review_

Next Chap- _The letter and a new teacher_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thankyou as always to my reviewers. I have had some reviews asking me whether or not I have forgotten about this story. I assure you all I haven't , was just a little busy with work...I will try to update it whenever I get time. In the meanwhile, hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Disclaimer: Seriously you guys should know this by heart by now hahaha I do not own any original HP characters or plot_

Luna Lovegood, was sitting in her St Mungnoes office with her brows knitted together in deep thought, a rare sight to be seen for anyone who had known her. Her fingers brushed across the words held in the parchment in front of her. It had been a week, since she had received this letter. The letter that she had been waiting to receive, since the time she had found out about Draco' condition. A letter that was to be kept from him, unless there was a dire condition. And that week had been the worse, it has been a week when Draco had tried all the Slytherin techniques to get it out of her. And a week when she had held up her own as a true Ravenclaw. She wasn't sorted in the cleverest house of Hogwarts for nothing. Luna, smiled at how easily her thoughts always tended to lead to Draco these days. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe how much he had changed since Hogwarts. His core was still the same, for he was never a heartless bastard like his father, but the way he had embraced his new way of life was remarkable. His nastiness only seemed to come out when he dealt with that colleague of his. She snorted to herself, thinking of the last time her thoughts had linked with his when he was yelling at her. 'The poor soul', she thought, she didn't know Draco Malfoy was not just any ordinary Chemstry teacher.

'Dear, it's Chemistry, not Chemstry. And would you please stop taking pity on Miranda! It should be me who your attention should be devoted to!' her boyfriend's thoughts came to her mind, as clear as they always did, as though he was speaking to her himself, and not telepathically reaching her mind. She smiled again, but was interrupted yet again before she could think of a reply. " And what were you thinking a moment ago? I was trying to reach you but your mind seemed to lock me out...it was the letter! Wasn't it? You just wait, one of these days I am going to find out what's in that letter that's eating away that little brain of yours."

She laughed out loud this time, she had developed a way to block him out whenever she had thoughts about the content of the letter, and it pissed him off to no end. There were many occasions like these when he had tried to sneak 

into her thoughts but it had always been before or after she thought about the letter.

"O what do those muggles say? Yes does Mr. Malfoy have a chip on his shoulder? O and my brain is not little" she thought to him. She could feel him humph at her words. He was such a child at times. Her connection was interrupted with a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, shushing Draco off mentally. " Nurse Lovegood, you are needed in the emergency ward for the mentally ill. Healer Weasley is on maternity leave and they are outstaffed," the hospital attendant informed her.

" I will be right there, Kroetch," she said, getting up on her feet and stuffing the letter in her pocket. She would deal with it later. ' I will see you when I get home okay?' she thought to Draco on her way, sending a wave of affection for him.

'That you will nurse Lovegood. I love having my own private nurse, makes it so worthwhile to get hurt,' he replied, sending the equal amount of affection back her way before tuning off the connection. He knew she needed full concentration, and him being in her head would distract her.

'He was so arrogant sometimes,' Luna thought, but cherished the warmth that was sent her way. It made her love him even more.

* * *

Draco Malfoy smirked as he finished telepathically talking to his other half. He took great pleasure to wind her up, just to witness the brief moment of angry looks she shot at him. Hey it wasn't every day you could get Luna Lovegood angry. She was such a calm person it unnerved him sometimes. And even though he said angry it was more like annoyed. He had yet to witness her be truely angry at something. It was as though the emotion didn't exist inside of her. He sighed, he still hadn't had any luck with getting out information on that letter. But now was not the time, he had to meet the Principal, he was supposed to be introduced to a new staff member.

He knew something was different as soon as he walked inside the office. There was nothing muggle in the energy he got from the man, whose back was turned towards him, who was currently shaking the hands of the vice Principal.

"O Draco my boy, this is our new Physics teacher, Mr. Moneventhur," said the Principal, looking up to see Draco in the room.

The dark hair man turned around, giving Draco a mental panic. But with years of practise as Malfoy of schooling his true expressions, Draco had perfected the art of deception. " Pleasure, " he said, taking his hand out. The man had a firm grip. " Nice to meet you, call me David," he told Draco, pumping his hand up and down.

His features were quite well defined. He had dark and thick eyebrows that suited his big brown eyes. With high cheekbones and a freshly shaven face, he almost looked like a person from the 18th century, especially with his side burns and the way his hair was parted. But his clothes, said other wise. With a dress shirt and Jeans, he almost looked like an American in a British school. A complete misfit, yet quite fine for the job, was the last conclusion Draco made about the guy. The magic emmenating from him was a complete different matter. The man's catlike green eyes held something in them that made Draco uncomfortable. It wasn't like Potter's green eyes, no these eyes were more of a pale green.

He smirked as he spotted Miranda Summers flaunting up behind him waiting to be introduced to the new teacher. It was clear she did not have any objection with his looks. Well atleast there was one benefit about having this strange guy in this place, he thought, smiling as Miranda hugged David right away on the first occasion they were introduced.

_Alright Please Review...Next Chap: The mysterious teacher_


End file.
